


DnD原創角色故事：Mojito 莫希托

by dyri



Series: TRPG角色設定、背景故事與小插曲 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyri/pseuds/dyri
Summary: 一不小心掉入了TRPG坑。用非常暴走的方式創造了人生第一個角色。跑了幾週後因為一場豪賭猝死。決定在此貼上他的背景故事作為歸檔兼緬懷XD注意：龍與地下城DnD背景。全原創角色。
Series: TRPG角色設定、背景故事與小插曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974850





	DnD原創角色故事：Mojito 莫希托

**Author's Note:**

> 角色名：Mojito（因為當時旁邊擺了這瓶飲料）  
> 種族：矮人（因為當時隊伍裡沒有矮人）  
> 職業：德魯伊（因為那張介紹卡的畫像長得太辣）  
> 性別：後天雙性（因為我不想選男也不想選女）  
> 寵物：刺蝟（因為我朋友正好打算養刺蝟）  
> 寵物名：氣球（因為我腦袋一時卡殼只想刺爆什麼東西）  
>   
> 外貌特色：BeardLady風格！辮子鬍+雙馬尾+蓬蓬裙！既然只能穿布甲跟皮甲，就要穿得又豪邁又色情得很健康！(???)  
>   
> 以上就是我10分鐘快速創角的過程XD  
>   
> 另外在此感謝幫忙繪製立繪的繪師荷包蛋蛋（噗浪：doggsout）雖然很不湊巧地，在他畫完的20分鐘前我正好把角色賭命賭死了，讓我實在很愧疚（掩面） 因此在這邊特別謝謝繪師的包容，事後立刻答應接下我第二個人物的繪製，真的是讓我感動萬分。  
>   
> 繪師的精美圖片將會下收在文章尾端作為驚喜。

* * *

  
  


縱使埃爾珂與豪爾出生於豐饒又和平的山谷，這並不妨礙他們日後成為赫赫有名的戰士。自幼便一同切磋、歷練的兩人，在經歷了無數任務與冒險後相戀，並且在某次回鄉時，兩人於矮人主神摩拉丁神像的見證之下，佐以山谷中無名神祇的祝福，正式結為連理。

婚姻並沒有停下他們的腳步，反而讓這對夫妻更加熱衷於冒險助人。在聽說附近有一座半身人村莊的小孩們遭遇不幸後，當時身懷六甲的埃爾珂提起戰斧，與手持長矛的豪爾旋即出發。但這些失蹤幼童的去向遠比他們設想得更加險峻。在歷經漫長搜索後，他們在深山沼澤附近的一處洞窟發現了孩童們的屍體，以及一尊五官模糊、難以辨認樣貌，卻似曾相似的殘破雕像。看出雕像有詭的埃爾珂，當即用戰斧砍斷了雕像的下身，讓它崩裂成一攤碎石。

他們沒料到的是，那尊神像乃是某位遠古邪神的化身。他詭計多端、狡詐無情，且在漫長歲月下，由於信仰之人逐漸減少，而陷入邁向衰弱無力的僵局。

「半身人的體質太弱，人類與精靈又過於纖細嬌柔。我正愁該怎麼找到一具完美的軀殼。」飄渺卻尖銳的聲音在空中繚繞，洞窟內充滿層層回音。埃爾珂拔起戰斧，警戒四周，豪爾則站在她身後，緊握長矛。

然而什麼事都沒有發生。那虛幻卻銳利的聲音變了個調，突然轉成厚重的低音，在兩人耳邊低語：「既然你們毀了我的下身、重創了我僅存不多的神像，那麼我就用對等的東西來交換吧——我將會在正確的時刻到來時，索取我應得的賠償。」

隨後，空氣突然從凝結中釋放了。洞窟中再無邪神身影，只有一地早已腐爛的幼童屍身，等著被認領。

埃爾珂與豪爾在結束這次的委託後，陷入從未有過的恐慌之中。這是一股他們從未遭遇過的強大力量，而他們甚至不知道對方會索取什麼東西。埃爾珂以為自己將會遭遇意外、被同樣斬斷下半身，因此有孕的她變得足不出戶，深怕腹中的胎兒被牽連，因此喪命。豪爾則更介意神像一事，擔憂長期守護村莊的摩拉丁神像會遭遇不測，或是山谷之靈會受到重創，從此讓村莊失去庇護，蕭條沒落。

他們沒想到的是，數個月後，當埃爾珂終於生下胎兒，在他們見到摯愛的第一位孩子那瞬間，他們突然理解到了邪神的警示。他們看向懷中仍沾滿黏液與血水的長子，以及他那絕不尋常的下身，不由得感到寒毛直豎——半身人、人類與精靈都太過嬌弱，那麼若是矮人呢？——他們連夜帶著剛出生的胎兒，來到村莊中唯一的先知，同時也被村人稱作獨眼之母的門前，迫切地想獲得任何援助。

獨眼之母縱使右眼裹著數圈米白粗布，完好的左眼卻是全白，毫無瞳孔。她似乎早就預料到兩人的到來，正坐在門外長椅上，倚著拐杖靜待著。

「還不夠，」獨眼之母粗啞的聲音似乎比平常更空洞了一點，她說：「還不夠。別擔心。要承受那邪物的靈體，至少要等到孩子接近成年⋯⋯只要在這個村莊安穩的生活下去，這孩子就能至少活到30歲。

「但30歲那年，這孩子必定會遭遇一場不幸，他將踏上旅程，獨自抵抗命運，而你們無能為力。」

說完這一串話後，獨眼之母便倚靠在磚牆上，似是陷入熟睡。埃爾珂與豪爾面面相覷，只能帶著嬰兒無聲離開。他們對外宣稱誕下一名長男，並在村莊長老的賜名下，將該子命名為莫希托（Mojito），卻對莫希托雙腿間的異狀隻字不提。從此，聞名遐邇的矮人夫妻搭檔埃爾珂與豪爾在公會名冊中消失了，而在豐饒又和平的山谷小村中，多了一對沒沒無聞的嚴母與慈父。他們都在內心數著，數著那即將到來的一天。 

* * *

莫希托自幼便知道自己與其他矮人格格不入。他們總愛暢聊狩獵與淘金的快感，甚至連同齡的孩子也夢想成為聞名遐邇的珠寶鑒定家，或變成四處尋找金銀珍寶的冒險者，然而莫希托只想在日出時，見曙光劃開青翠山頭，或是在日落時，見夜幕落在即將回巢的野鹿上，為那雄偉長角鍍上一層橘紫柔光。

他在八歲時，被一同遊玩的孩子發現了身體的異狀。迫切想戲水的衝動令他站上了村莊議會廳，只因毫無概念的他在下水前模仿他人脫了衣，於是溪水便輕易沖刷掉了他父母八年來的保護。

「同時具有兩種器官的扭曲矮人，已經不能算是人了！」在村莊中德高望重的老者高喊：「這種從未見過的異象，必定帶來災厄！」

「埃爾珂，我們雖然不想懷疑妳對豪爾的忠誠，但妳要如何解釋這孩子的異狀？」另一位頗有權勢的老婦面色陰沈，話中的暗示充滿污辱。

儘管豪爾再三強調，他與埃爾珂從未分離，但眾人逐漸將不倫的罪名加諸在埃爾珂身上，並決定將這放蕩的淫婦與她不知從哪生來的”物種”逐出村莊。就在這時，獨眼之母拄著拐杖走入大廳，左眼再次翻白，而眾人似乎在瞬間都感受到了一股寒意，不由自主地看向她。

「埃爾珂忠貞不二，這孩子也絕非怪物，」她空洞的聲音雖小，卻在大廳中迴盪，「再過二十來年，村莊將會遭遇不幸，而這不幸只有莫希托能化解——引來不幸的始作俑者，正是這個大廳桌後的所有矮人。」

語畢，獨眼之母向前倒下，儘管有拐杖支撐，但消耗過多神智的她仍陷入沈睡。豪爾即時扶住了獨眼之母，而原本惡言相向的眾人，則在尷尬的氣氛中逐一離開。

從此以後，再無村民敢對埃爾珂與莫希托的存在微詞，但他們一家三口仍被漸漸疏遠，最終，他們搬到村莊邊緣，仰賴森林資源，自給自足。

莫希托便是在此時遇到了未來的夥伴——一隻大小不超過30公分的刺蝟。在動物界，擁有雙性器官是很常見的事。魚類會隨溫度變化而改變性別，許多動物也會根據群體內的雄雌比例而轉換自身性別。他遇到的刺蝟年紀雖輕，卻與莫希托一樣擁有雙性器官，且因毛髮柔順、背刺尖亮，因而擁有眾多追求者。

長期遊蕩於山谷中玩樂的莫希托，漸漸學會了與動物溝通的能力，也因此得知刺蝟——依照該物種的習俗，牠們的名字通常正是牠們刺破的第一項物品——也就是氣球，牠正陷入跟莫希托截然不同的煩惱之中。

過度疏遠與過度熱情。他們的煩惱看似南轅北轍，卻帶給他們共同的痛苦與孤獨。

身為矮人，又因為自家擁有酒藏的莫希托，在偷嚐過第一口莓酒後便愛上了酒精的餘味，因此他經常在埃爾珂忙碌時偷偷順走幾瓶新釀，來到森林一處巨石下方，與氣球及其牠動物朋友們暢飲，享受遠離社會束縛、徹底擁有自我的解放感。他也逐漸放棄內心的羞愧，不再循規蹈矩、裝作是正常的矮人，而是漸漸留起了長鬍子與長髮，在身穿男性外衣的同時也享受著裙裝的涼爽。他甚至學了點縫紉技巧，樂於在森林中暢遊，讓父母與野獸朋友們見識他的新衣著。他近乎與世隔絕，卻又與萬物連結。

很快的，30歲那年到了。他們一家三口曾想過很多種可能性，甚至追問過獨眼之母，那所謂的不幸究竟是指什麼？但獨眼之母不願回答，或該說，她根本無法回答，因此他們只能眼睜睜看著30歲生日到來。當天，他們毫無歡慶或祝福，而是一一穿上盔甲、拿起斧矛，靜坐在村莊邊緣等待事件發生。

莫希托在埃爾珂的嚴厲指導下，雖然懂得基本打鬥，卻始終沒有父母那般高超的天份，因此他手持最普通的長劍，回頭瞥了一眼如今已足有三英尺高的氣球——那平時膽小，關鍵時刻卻意外莽撞的刺蝟正站在森林邊緣靜視。

眾人一路等到第二天清晨，卻無事發生。待正午一過，他們雖不敢降低戒備，卻仍鬆了口氣。怎料變異正是在此時發生——長久以來，對於山谷周遭農作物欠收、獵物變少等因素而感到不滿的村民們，在村莊長老帶領下，終於選擇捨棄山谷之靈的無用庇護，將那半羊半人的石像從主神摩拉丁身旁移除，而改為他們近年來十分崇拜的無名新神——那神像五官模糊，卻似曾相似，當它落地那一刻，彷彿能聽見一旁摩拉丁的嘆息，以及山谷間傳來的淒涼風聲。

當夜，矮人族的孩子開始出現怪異舉止，有些體弱的孩童開始發燒，其他孩子則自動自發地靠近無名神像，每隔一陣子就想要碰觸神像的粗糙石面，彷彿正等待石像回到光滑無暇的那一天。

戒備了一夜的三人，決定第二晚輪流入睡守夜，然而還未等到夕陽徹底西下，正好入村想查看有無異狀的豪爾，就看見了那尊石像。

恐懼佔據了他的全身。有那麼一刻他甚至不得動彈。幾秒後，豪爾衝向森林邊緣，因為他知道「祂」來了，他知道「祂」為了莫希托的軀殼來了。

豪爾雖然早已不如當年那般神勇，卻仍是健步如飛，然而，就在他剛抵達家門那一刻，他便看見村莊長老站在院子外，正與妻兒對峙著。

「獨眼之母的訓誡我們從未遺忘。她是村莊內最德高望重的先知，因此我們吸取諫言，在22年後的今天，請來一尊新神，用以抵擋即將發生的不幸。」長老邊說邊瞥向豪爾，似乎對於一家之主的狼狽模樣頗為嫌棄，「但新神需要有人長期供奉。村裡的孩子年紀太小，唯有莫希托是目前未成年的族群中，年紀最合適的一位。更何況，讓他這位身體畸形的矮人多多侍奉新神，或許能逐漸改善他身體與心靈上的缺陷——」

「快跑，」就在這時，埃爾珂向前護在莫希托身前。她手無寸鐵，卻充滿默契地立刻與豪爾對視一眼，然後對莫希托說：「快跑，前往森林的深處。我們不會讓它抓到你。是時候了，快跑。」

埃爾珂想起當年那句預言，身為人母，不禁雙眼通紅——“他將踏上旅程，獨自抵抗命運，而你們無能為力。”——豪爾則同樣站到莫希托身前，抽出腰後的長矛，不給長老任何情面。

莫希托不明所以，卻從父母堅定的背影中感受到了什麼。他旋即轉身就跑，想去森林中尋求動物們的幫助，卻不知道在他離開後，長老口中突然吐出一股十分微小的細煙，那深紫煙霧發出輕盈的微笑，接著告訴埃爾珂與豪爾一個殘酷的事實：當年在他們為長子命名時，這位無名邪神特地使用了所剩不多的能量，附著在長老身上，賜予了這嬰兒莫希托（Mojito）之名。

「莫（Mo）代表更多（More），希（ji）代表厄運（Jinx），托（to）則是我故意留下的中間詞⋯⋯⋯就讓我來告訴你們這句話的句尾吧。」

紫煙開始消散。在完全散去前，那厚重的低語再次於兩人耳邊響起：「就快了⋯⋯更多厄運即將降臨（More jinx to come）。」

多年前，那聲音令兩人寒毛直豎。多年後，在失去意識、癱倒在地的長老面前，埃爾珂雙膝墜地，終於忍不住流下兩行淚水。 

* * *

當莫希托終於抵達巨石下方，停下來正要呼喚四周，他突然意識到有什麼不對勁。森林的風變弱了，泥土氣味變濃厚了，而鳥叫與蟲鳴則消失了。

巨石上方，坐著一位女子。一根拐杖放在她身邊，略髒的粗糙麻布則歪歪斜斜地裹在她右眼與半邊頭顱上。

獨眼之母的左眼再次翻白，但這次莫希托能感受到不一樣的氣息。草木的氣味更加明顯了，而獨眼之母的嗓音則粗啞到近乎難以忍受。

「你踏上旅程的時間到了。」她說：「邪靈已經入主村莊，但本就虛榮的他，在摩拉丁跟我的壓制下，還能撐上一段時間。再過不久，村莊眾人將被邪靈蠱惑，成為它的信徒，就連你的父母也無法抵擋。

「所以踏上旅程吧。莫希托。吾乃山谷之靈，此刻正依托於此矮人之身向你對話。你必須向遠方的城鎮前進，在那裡尋找合適的夥伴、經歷足夠的鍛鍊，並摧毀邪靈的所有憑依物，唯有如此，你才能拯救家鄉。」

在獨眼之母語畢的那瞬間，純白卻透明的靈體飛躍出獨眼之母的胸口，往巨石下方墜落，然而那雙鹿蹄踩在空中，才剛碰觸到懸崖的尖端就消失了。獨眼之母向旁傾倒，靜靜地沈睡於巨石中央。

在靈體消失前，她空靈的聲音在森林中迴盪。她告訴莫希托，他的名字同時代表三種考驗：品性（Morality）、道德秩序（(j）Hierophant），以及苦痛磨練（Torment），唯有體悟並完成這三種考驗，他才能蛻變成為足夠抵抗邪靈之人。

聞言，莫希托愣在原地良久，隨後他爬上巨石坡，將原本打算守夜時掛在身上取暖的披風毯覆蓋於獨眼之母身上，再呼喚幾位森林朋友好好照顧這位女士。一道陰影籠罩了他，莫希托抬頭一看，是如今已成年的氣球。

「我要走了，前往遠方。」他望向那烏黑圓潤的雙眼，「可能會回來，也可能不會。可能要很久，也可能會比很久更久。」

氣球趴下身，躺在獨眼之母身邊。刺蝟極少出聲，但他趴下後，平視著莫希托，輕輕發出了一個難以辨認的音節。莫希托雖然理解大部分巨型刺蝟的族語，卻從沒聽過這個字。於是他拍拍膝蓋站起，望向谷靈所指向的遠方，展開了他的旅程。

數天後，終於遇見幾位臨時夥伴的莫希托，在第二天一早於樹林附近閒晃時，意外看見氣球的蹤影。那時他才明白，原來氣球那一個音節，便是與他成立正式簽約、將他視為主人，願意永遠與他並肩作戰之意。

完

* * *

  
在此附上繪師的精美立繪，完全把我想要的「豪爽、大方、同時充滿雙性美、森林色系、雙馬尾硬漢⋯⋯」等等要求給完美呈現了出來。而且雖然我任性地想讓他穿上蓬蓬紗裙，但後來看到無附紗裙的版本後，突然覺得這樣大方的露出大腿肌也好辣⋯⋯繪師大人真是太會戳我的點了（痛哭）

繪師本人超級nice又很包容我的各種奇葩要求，第一次委託立繪就遇到這麼棒的體驗真是太開心了，在這裡誠摯向大家推薦荷包蛋蛋大人的委託，真的是物超所值！

* * *

最後、下收一些不太重要的細節設定：

1\. 獨眼之母其實本身是個有一點兩光的先知（根據先知越瞎越厲害的感覺來看，因為她只瞎一眼，所以接受電波的能力不是非常好）因為如此，山谷之靈只好三度上她的身，但也因此把獨眼之母搞到筋疲力盡（畢竟人家老了）基本上獨眼之母只要再被附身一次就會掛了，她的承受能力大概就是被附身4次左右的程度而已，除非她左眼也突然瞎了，那就可以再多加幾次的感覺（？）

2\. 谷靈給出的Mojito三音節解釋，第二個音節採用西班牙原音的唸法，所以開頭是Hi

3\. 那個Hi開頭的字Hierophant比較特別，它本身是「教皇」之類的意思，但在塔羅牌中，他其實也代表「符合社會規範，或是依循著已成立的社會道德秩序。」，並且這個字跟Pope有類似的含義，因此用偏向Pope的方面去解釋時，「大致上通常是作為指導者知識的傳授、見識、內省力，以及智慧上的啟發來做解讀。」（以上引用自維基百科）

4\. 那個邪靈是因為被砸下半身所以才故意鬧Mojito，讓他變雙性人，不然如果被砸上半身的話，Mojito就會變成有巨乳的男子漢。邪靈的邏輯基本上是這種很惡作劇很鬧的感覺，但他同時也真的蠻想要建立一個邪教、重新取回力量，只是拖了30年都還沒搞定，就是因為他太鬧了都在不務正業

5\. 山谷之靈最喜歡化身的動物是鹿，但因為矮人崇尚鬍子，所以把她的雕像做成山羊，山谷之靈其實有點森氣氣

6\. 埃爾珂+豪爾 = Alcohol，姓名小彩蛋w


End file.
